<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Paint me" by Lola_s_writing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556141">"Paint me"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_s_writing/pseuds/Lola_s_writing'>Lola_s_writing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Lessons, Painting, Teacher-Student Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:06:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_s_writing/pseuds/Lola_s_writing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena is a lonely painter. She has no much friends, or social interaction. But one day, she accepts to give painting lesson to her friend's sister : Kara. The new coming in her life will bring changes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Paint me"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi ! I'm really glad I can finally post the first chapter of this fiction about Kara and Lena. It is not a really long fiction (4 chapter, actually), but it took me many times to write it. I hope you'll love it ! Then, this is the first chapter, enjoy !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>The name of Lena Luthor could resonate on every street corner of National City. </em>The sentence her model told her during their last painting session was spinning in her head. Lena and Sam have been becoming friends since a year, when the painter moved in the town. One thing leading to another, Lena gave up her boundaries, it was an unexpected thing which she wasn't used to. The only other person she has could do this with, was Alex Danvers. Now, Samantha Arias and her were two good friends, and their painting sessions often turned into confessions. The model had a total confidence in the painter, and in her skill. She had tried many time to convince Lena to be exposed, but the brunette had always refused. She painted for her own self, and to be exposed wasn't a part of the game for her.</p><p>The two women were in Lena's workshop, one as the model, and the other as the painter.</p><p>"We will have to finish sooner than usual, today. I'm waiting for someone else." Lena announced.</p><p>"You already want to replace me, Lena? That's unfair, I liked you!" Sam replied, smirking.</p><p>The brunette lowed her head laughing.</p><p>"My dearest Sam, you know I could NEVER replace you." She answered, also smirking. "But I am going to give painting lesson. A friend ask me for her sister, I couldn't say no."</p><p>"I didn't know you gave painting lessons, is it new?"</p><p>"Totally. I'm a little scared but, you know, you have to start somewhere."</p><p>"Trust yourself, Lena! You are an amazing painter. Why would I stay with you if you weren't?"</p><p>Lena lowed her head again.</p><p>"That's sweet."</p><p>"I mean it. The name of Lena Luthor could resonate on every street corner of National City."</p><p> </p><p>______________________________</p><p> </p><p>Kara wandered among huge buildings of National City. It was only 9 am, and she had yet one hour before her first painting lesson begins. She used that time to make a detour by Starbucks, to buy a large cappuccino, as she was used to, right before going.</p><p>A week ago, her sister, Alex, had offered her a gift at their usual Tuesday lunch. It was a subscription for painting lessons. Kara was a little dubious, she had always been interested in art. By the way, she had many canvasses on the walls of her apartment. However, in her entire life, she had never held a paintbrush in her hand, or ever been in front of a blank canvas, even if she had always drawn on every page she could find. But paint was another level.</p><p>"You'll love it, Lena is a super friend, she's lovely, and an incredible painter. You'll see when her canvasses will be right before you." Alex said, trying to convince her sister it was a good idea.</p><p>"I have no doubt about that, a gift from you is always the best gift! Thank you, Alex." Kara answered, all doubts gone. She hugged her sister, acknowledged.</p><p>Now, she was there, standing up in front of a vast building. She hurried to finish her drink, and threw it out in a trash. On the wall next to the main door, there were two columns of buttons. The blonde woman looked for the Luthor's name. Therefore, when she had found it, she pressed it, and waited for the door to open.</p><p>"Hello?" A voice said behind the intercom.</p><p>"Hello, it is Kara, I'm here for the painting lesson. I hope I'm not too late or too early."</p><p>"Hello, Kara! No you're not. I will open the door for you. My apartment is the number 22 on the second floor. I'm waiting for you."</p><p>The intercom hang up, and Kara could hear an acute 'beep', a few seconds before she could open the door. She walked to the elevator, and when it opened, she got in, and pressed the button for the second level. To the output, a woman was upright in front of the door. She had long brown hair, and was perfectly dressed. Based on the description Alex gave her about Lena, Kara thought it was her new teacher.</p><p>"You are Lena?" She asked, walking out of the elevator.</p><p>"No, I'm Samantha Arias. One of the models for Lena. You're a new model?" The woman asked.</p><p>Kara quickly nodded negatively.</p><p>"No, I'm just a student."</p><p>"I didn't know Lena had ones."</p><p>The blonde woman shrugged.</p><p>"Have a good lesson, then. I hope we could meet another time!" The brown hair woman said, getting in the elevator.</p><p>"Yes, I hope too." Kara answered, while the doors were closing.</p><p>______________________________</p><p> </p><p>Lena prepared herself for the lesson. She wasn't used to receive student, but she made an exception for her friend, Alex. Indeed, Kara's sister had contacted her three weeks ago, to ask her if she could give some painting lessons to Kara. Actually, it was the first time for her. As it was the first time for Kara. The brunette was a quite anxious, but she tried to calm down. She put away stuffs she used to paint Sam, a few minutes ago, and put off the blouse she was wearing, to welcome Kara.</p><p>"You're a professional painter, everything is alright." She said out loud.</p><p>Suddenly, her bell rang. Lena took a deep breath, and walked across the living room to open the door. Kara was standing up over the threshold, she was wearing a long beige coat, and a pair of glasses accompanied her face, where some blond hair strand were falling. Lena stretched a hand toward her, and Kara grabbed it to shake it.</p><p>"Hello, I'm Lena. It is a real pleasure to get you here. Alex told me a lot about you."</p><p>"Pleasure is mutual," Kara answered. "Actually she did the same for you. She has sold me your lesson in the best way, truly!"</p><p>Lena chuckled, in the same time, Kara could discover how beautiful her smile was, and how her laugh was attractive.</p><p>"I am curious to know what Alex could have told you you to convince you to take painting lessons." Lena added, while she was stepping back to let Kara in.</p><p>Kara moved toward the center of the room. It was a cosy place, the middle of the room was filling with a low table, and two couches were surrounding it. There was also a huge books shelf, and a furniture, where a TV and a radio were put.</p><p>"If you want to know, words by words, she said : 'Lena is the BEST painter of her generation, you'll see it when you'll see her paintings!'. " Kara said, taking her sister's voice, and emphasizing on the word 'Best'.</p><p>Lena laughed, she could totally imagine Alex talking like that.</p><p>"I well recognize Alex here. She is always a good support, whatever I do."</p><p>"Same." Kara added, chuckling.</p><p>Lena closed the door, and turned to Kara.</p><p>"You should have run into Sam? She got out just after you called in the intercom." The brune said.</p><p>"Yes, we met in front of the elevator. Alex didn't tell me you were receiving models."</p><p>"Actually, not a lot. But now we have a confident relation, I think it's easier."</p><p>Kara smiled, she didn't know anything about painting and models, then, she just nodded.</p><p>"Well, I think we can begin this first lesson." Lena said. "Come with me, we'll go in my workshop. And I'll give you a white blouse, I don't want you to stain your clothes."</p><p>Kara nodded, and followed the brunette across the room. They went through a hallway, where some paintings were put on the walls. There were different kind of paintings : landscapes, portraits, and even naked women representations.</p><p>"Are those paintings yours?" Kara asked.</p><p>Lena turned to Kara, the blonde was holding herself in front of a portrait.</p><p>"Yes... I know it can seems to be a little bitegocentric to have my owns paint hanged in my own apartment... but..."</p><p>"No," Kara cut her off. "I don't think it is egocentric. I mean, I think it is a self work to be proud of our owns works."</p><p>Lena smiled. She didn't said anything, but the blond woman had totally understood why she was hanging her canvasses in her own apartment. It felt great to be understood by someone she barely knew.</p><p>"And, by the way" Kara added. "Alex was right, those paintings are... awesome."</p><p>"Thank you" Lena replied, without being able to contain a smile.</p><p>Lena turned back, and asked Kara to follow her. The journalist obeyed, and walked toward the painter. They stepped in a totally different room from the main one. This part of the apartment looked like a structured bazaar. There were different shelfs in front of all the walls, and different painting stuffs in each of those.In the middle of the room, there were a canvas, put on a tripod, face to a stool and a sheet stretched out between two shelfs. The traces of Sam's passage were still there.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I didn't get time to clean up before you coming." Lena apologized.</p><p>"No problem." Kara replied smiling.</p><p>"Give me a minute, please."</p><p>The reporter nodded and crossed her arms against her chest waiting for the painter. Subconsciously she also stared at her, and more particularly at the shinny black hair, gathered in a ponytail. Never in her whole life she had already thought that hair could be attractive.</p><p>"Done." The painter said, before going to look for two blouses. She gave one to Kara, and put on the other. The blonde was still staring at her, thinking that this white blouse perfectly fitted her.</p><p>"Take a seat." Lena ordered.</p><p>Kara didn't answer, and did what she was told. She sat down in front of one of the canvas. Lena took place on the other chair.</p><p>"Great, Alex has told me you have never painted?" Lena asked.</p><p>"No..." Kara replied with a sorry face. "I'm sorry I'm a total beginner in the thing."</p><p>"You don't have to apologize!" Lena exclaimed in a laugh. "You're here to learn, aren't you?"</p><p>Kara echoed her laugh, and all her doubt went. She wanted more than ever to learn how to paint, because ofLena's paint she saw in the hallway.</p><p>"I think we should start by abstract art, so I can see how you hold your paintbrush, and how you naturally paint." Lena proposed. "You can take a brush on your table."</p><p>The reporter took a paintbrush, and got it closer to the canvas. She began to press it on it, but a laugh next to her stopped her. Kara turned her head toward Lena, with a face filled of questioning.</p><p>"I think you should put some paint on your paintbrush, before painting." Lena said between two laughs.</p><p>Kara lowered her head, and chuckled. She put back the paintbrush on the table, and took a tube of paint. She chose the dark blue one, and spread some of it on the pallet. She took back the paintbrush, and crushed it in the paint. The dark blue was spreading gradually on the brush's bristles.</p><p>"I can do whatever I want? That's it?" Kara asked before starting her paint.</p><p>"That's it." Lena echoed.</p><p>For the second time, the blonde woman began her painting. She softly crushed the brush against the canvas, and started to form some abstract forms. Little by little, the blue formed waves, circles, and foolish lines on the canvas. Lena observed every movement of Kara. She noticed that the blonde woman tried to be perfectly fluid in her movement, but her hand slightly shook. The brunette also noticed the very concentrated face of Kara. For a moment, she thought it was a cute face. She quickly got this thought off of her head, there was no place for crush stuff in here. Lena inhaled quickly, and stood up, to pass behind Kara. The blonde stopped her movements, confused by Lena's presence right behind her. Suddenly, she felt the brunette's fingers slide along her arm, to come over her hand. Lena put her own hand against Kara's, and accompanied her movements.</p><p>"Try to be more, smooth." Lena said, while her hand was still ushering Kara's movement.</p><p>The blonde could feel a big thrill browsing through her entire body. But, by looking at Lena's arm, she could also notice her bristly hairs. Both paused for a while. And the silence in the room had become more and more intense. It wasn't a bad, or an anxious silence. Actually, for both of them, it was pleasant. Back to reality, Lena cleared her throat.</p><p>"I think you've got the thing." Lena said, slowly.</p><p>She recoiled, and went back to sit. Kara nodded, still confused by what she had felt a moment ago. She couldn't put words on those feelings, but she knew she had already felt that before. To develop a crush for a person she barely knew. It wasn't her speciality, but it had already happened to her.</p><p>"Alright" Lena said, cutting the silence off in the same time. "Even if you had never held a paintbrush before today, you're wonderful at it. I think you'll learn many things, quickly. Well, I hope I could teach you those."</p><p>Kara smiled. She hoped the same.</p><p>"Now that I know you I don't want another teacher!" Kara said in a laugh.</p><p>Lena also laughed, and ran a hand through her hair.</p><p>"It was the first time for me, to be honest with you. And, it was a real pleasure." She added.</p><p>"I feel the same, I'm really happy Alex offered me this present. I can't wait to have another lesson!"</p><p>"Oh, by the way, what do you think of next week, same day, same hour, for the next lesson?"</p><p>"It is perfect for me."</p><p>Kara took out her calendar of her bag, with a pen, and wrote down the appointment. Lena imitated her. After having finish their stuff, they both stood up. Lena escort back Kara through her apartment toward the exit.</p><p>"Thank you, again, for the lesson." The reporter said, opening the door.</p><p>"It was my pleasure! I'm glad Alex convinced me to give you this lesson."</p><p>They both smiled, and a little silence took place.</p><p>"By the way, for the next lesson, I think we will begin to learn schematics, is it alright for you?" Lena asked.</p><p>"Of course, no problem."</p><p>Kara smiled again, and Lena replied to her smile with hers.</p><p>"Well, see you next week, Kara." The brunette said.</p><p>"See you next week, Lena." Kara echoed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it ? I have many doubts about this fiction, but I'm actually proud to post it though ! </p><p>I think I will post every 3/4 days ! </p><p>(I'm sorry for the mistakes, I'm French and I'm still learning !) </p><p>A special thank to Calzopelios, who had corrected this first chapter !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>